Where Had It Gone
by FrozenCrimsonCroissant
Summary: We reached an end, do we really have to go? Or do we stay?


_**Hey people/readers! FrozenCrimsonCroissant is back though I am still not that back since I am gonna be graduation highschool now as a 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **grader. I had a tough time and that was why I went gone for a long time. For those who knew me, I am rewriting My Romeo and Juliet Tragedy after I reread it again and also the Her Stubborn Highness and some of my works are probably gonna have a rewriting or revision. I may not have a definite schedule of updates since I also have to manage my school and love life. And also soon, I might be changing my username or maybe not? What do you think? So anyway, here it is another two-shot. Enjoy!**_

~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **We reached an end, do we really have to go? Or do we stay?**_

 _ **P.S. The woman here is Hotaru and Ruka the guy and Youichi the nephew..**_

~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~

 **Where Had It Gone?**

We were a perfect couple. You were happy and I was too. So where had it gone? Where had the good days gone? Where had the good memories faded to? If only I hadn't said anything, could we still have been together? If I had only endured the pain in silence, would you have stayed?

I still remember it as clear as day, the day I thrashed out and you walked out that door. I was wrong to snap like that. I was wrong to doubt you. You had done nothing wrong, I was just paranoid. There is no enough reason for me to say why I am. All there are were excuses I made to justify my paranoia. She was just an officemate but she was also more. She was your best friend. I thought I could be that character, to be the lover, the confidant, the best friend and the wife. Yet in the end, I was the one who ruined it. My mistrust caused you to drift away. Like a paper sail that is pulled by the waves and pushed by the breeze.

I sit on the table at my favourite coffee shop, a chocolate frappe by my side and my eyes glued on the screen of my laptop. A plate was placed on my table, I looked up to see my favourite butterscotch. I reasoned that I had not ordered anything. The waiter just smiled at me and said someone had it ordered for me but would not identify himself nor provide any clue of who he is. I thanked him as he left to continue his work. I looked around but saw no familiar figure that could have been the secret santa. I looked down on the treat that was on my table. I smiled at the memory of how this had become my favourite, then for a minute I thought; what if? I shrugged it off as it came because it had been two years since we separated. I thanked the person whoever he or she was in my head and proceeded to taste the pastry – he taste of the pastry bringing nostalgia to my senses. A tear found its way to my cheeks, I realized after all this time, I still had not moved on from you.

As I was walking to the parking space from a meeting with a client, I noticed something stuck on my windshield. I walked faster and saw a rose. A note was attached but there was no name of the sender. It said: "Smile the stress away." With an emoji that was like trying to make a face but failing to do so. I took the rose and looked around trying if I could still catch a hair of the sender. Failing to see anyone, I went in my car and placed the rose on the passenger seat.

On a bright Saturday, I accompanied my nephew to the doctor. His bright personality and his constant greetings to the nurses and doctors we passed by also caused me to have a permanent smile on my face that day. Today was his schedule for a shot of vaccine, so having a needle to his skin caused the smile to falter. I whispered to him that he can hold his tears until we get to the park where I will buy him a cone of cold treat. He was brave enough to do so, so when I pulled up the park's parking space, we sat on a bench where he wrapped his little arms around my neck and cried silently. I gave him soft pats on the back and whispered comforting words to his ear. I looked around to see if the ice cream vendor was anywhere near but he was not. A familiar masculine voice startled me as he asked the boy in my arms. 'That is enough tears for a tough guy, ain't it?'. My nephew looked up to find a cone with chocolate ice cream waiting for him. He let go of my neck and took the treat as he properly sat on the bench. The scent of the owner of the voice gave me a waft of memories that were almost making me tear. He sat beside my nephew, so he was facing me adorning that smile of his that I clearly miss. We were silent until my nephew's satisfied crunch on the cone brought us from our trance.

He was there, he was right in front of me. There are lots I wanted to say, lots I wanted to ask but I was afraid. Instead, I looked at my nephew, halfway to his treat with a smile etched on his face and any trace of tears gone from his face. A single "hey" made me look back at him. He smiled and asked how I was doing, I replied that I was doing well and asked how he also was. He smiled and joked that he was going through a dilemma of cartoon. We laughed until he stopped, causing me to stop. He looked me straight in the eye and asked the words that brought me to shed a bunch of hopeful happy tears.

" _ **Will you be willing to give us a chance again?"**_


End file.
